vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine
Summary Mine (マイン Main) is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit. She is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well. She had a tendency to tease Tatsumi, due to him being the newest member, and often saying he wouldn't last. Despite her cold exterior, she has shown to be warm and kind to those she has opened up to. She shows her compassionate side on one occasion by teasing Tatsumi to get his mind off of the death of Susanoo. Mine wants there to be no racial discrimination, due to the fact because she is of half-foreign blood, which led her to being targeted by others as a kid. Over time, she develops romantic feelings for Tatsumi who returns the same feelings and the two having officially entered an intimate relationship. Since having begun to date Tatsumi, she has shown a jealous side, such as over Leone's usual flirty advances into Tatsumi, as well as lecturing him how he has to refuse such advances firmly as he now has a girlfriend. At the same time, she has demonstrated being very worried about Tatsumi's well-being, especially when he has not returned to the hideout (due to having been imprisoned) contemplating how she would have never thought she would become so anxious due to lack of contact with someone. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C physically, High 7-C With Pumpkin when in no danger, higher when in danger | Likely High 7-C physically, Varies from at least High 7-C to Low 7-B, higher when in maximum danger Name: Mine, "Genius Sniper" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Unknown (teens) Classification: Human, Assassin, Sniper, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Empowerment (Pumpkin's power increases the more "danger" Mine is in) , Genius Sniper, Energy Attacks, Fourth Wall Breaking (Has shown to know about several outside manga franchises when she threatened Tatsumi to banish him out of the original AgK Manga and to another manga of her own choice, Pseudo-Self Destruction when in Maximum Danger) Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level physically (Should be likely comparable to Tatsumi without incursio and BoS Lubbock), Large Town level+ with Pumpkin when in no danger (Vaporized a massive trench in the ground), higher when in danger (Blasted holes through Koro, and even came close to disintegrating his body, when he previously received only superficial damage from Pumpkin while not in danger) | Likely Large Town level+ physically (Harmed Seryu with a physical bash with Pumpkin, who'd previously withstood a blast from Pumpkin while in danger). Varies from at least Large Town level+ to Small City level+ (Has generated blasts of energy capable of harming characters that are able to threaten Leone, to blasts able to cancel out the energy of Budo's normal attacks), higher when in maximum danger (Overpowered Budo's Solid Shooter) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable speedwise to Akame) | At least Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Can fight toe-to-toe against Budo and a semi serious Esdeath, who regularly outpaces Akame) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Likely at least Class 50 Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class | Likely ' Large Town Class+' (Harmed Seryu with a bash) Durability: Likely Large Building level (Likely comparable to Pre-Incursio Tatsumi and Sheele) | Likely Large Town level+, possibly higher (Took physical strikes from Seryu, and withstood her armaments, can survive the backlash of Pumpkin's normal attacks, was not killed by the destruction of her Teigu, but fell into a coma as a result) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Range: A couple kilometers normally. at least tens of kilometers with suicide attack (her last blast reached a stratosphere) Standard Equipment: Teigu in the form of a rifle called Roman Artillery: Pumpkin. Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant, genius sniper. Weaknesses: She leaves her back vulnerable to attacks. Overuse of Pumpkin will gradually cause it to overheat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mine wields a powerful Teigu in the form of a rifle called Roman Artillery: Pumpkin (浪漫砲台 パンプキン Roman Hōdai: Panpukin), capable of shooting in three modes: sniper, machine gun and long barrel. It fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy. Her proficiency in its use allows her to strike any target with extreme precision. The energy output is proportional to the user's feeling of danger, and it overheats with continuous usage. She can also switch parts with her Teigu. One of those parts allows her to slash with spirit energy, Another allows her to fire quicker shots in succession but this considerably lowers her attack power. Mine also carries an eyepiece stored in a compartment inside her Teigu, allowing her to scout and snipe from a distance. She also appears to be quite adept in hand to hand combat, as she was seen sparring with Akame. Key: BoS Akame ga Kill | MoS-EoS Akame ga Kill Akame_ep_3_-_Mine_sniping_the_target.gif Mein-gif111.gif Mein-gif333.gif Mine-gif5.gif Mine-gif6.gif Mine-gif7.gif Mine-gif3333.gif Mine-gif4444.gif Mine-gif999.gif|Budo's one shot Others Notable Victories: Captain Falcon (F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon) Captain Falcon's Profile (Legend Captain Falcon vs EoS Mine with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7